


His Sweet Kiss

by randomlittleimp



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Missing Scene, Netflix series, Past Geralt/Yennifer, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Missing scene between episode six and seven. Geralt finally gets the chance to apologize to Jaskier but finds it harder than he thought. Jaskier is more hurt then Geralt thought he would be, and Geralt is more upset by this then he ever imagined he would be.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

Another town, another monster, another tavern. It was just like any other week for Geralt. He could hear the music even as he walked through the alley towards the inn. Even from the outside he could recognise the voice within, it brought a sad little smile to his otherwise stoic face. The outside of the inn was dingy and unwelcoming but if Jaskier was here he knew the inside would be full of light and laughter for him.

At least he that was his first thought, but the longer Geralt listened the more sadness he heard in his voice.

_ The fairer sex, they often call it _

_ But her love’s as unfair as a crook _

_ It steals all my reason _

_ Commits every treason _

_ Of logic, with naught but a look _

_ A storm raging on the horizon _

_ Of longing and heartache and lust _

_ She’s always bad news _

_ It’s always lose, lose _

_ So tell me love, tell me love _

_ How is that just? _

As large a burr under his saddle as Jaskier tended to be Geralt didn’t like that he sounded so heartbroken. The thought sent a pang of pain through Geralt’s chest and a wave of confusion through his mind. Why did he think he sounded heartbroken, instead of just sad or hurt, and why did he dislike it so personally.

_ But the story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

_ Her sweet kiss _

_ But the story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

He thought of the last time the two had been together, and the horrible words he had said before they parted. Lies, all of them, he had lashed out at the bard for no other reason then to spread his pain. Yennifer’s rejection had hurt him greatly, but as the days passed Geralt had found Jaskier’s absence hurt just as much, and for longer. He needed to apologize he realized, so with a deep sigh Geralt entered the inn.

_ Her current is pulling you closer _

_ And charging the hot, humid night _

_ The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool _

_ Better stay out of sight _

_ I’m weak my love, and I am wanting _

_ If this is the path I must trudge _

_ I welcome my sentence _

_ Give to you my penance _

_ Garrotter, jury and judge _

_ But the story is this _

Geralt kept to the shadows as he always does, but his eyes were not on the floor this time. He couldn’t stop looking at Jaskier. The closer he got, the more Geralt could hear the pain in the bard’s voice as he sang. He didn’t look right, his face was pale and gaunt, the usual shine in his eyes was gone. At first Geralt thought that perhaps his singing was not bringing in enough coin for him to eat regularly anymore, the cup overflowing with coins at his feet said otherwise.

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

_ Her sweet kiss _

_ But the story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

_ But the story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

_ Her sweet kiss _

_ But the story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

_ The story is this _

_ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

As the last notes from his lute died to silence Geralt didn’t move from his spot. He instead just watched as Jaskier made hi way off the small stage to the sound of quiet and tearful applause. The bard walks up to the bar keep who passes him a large mug of ale. Geralt slowly walks up and takes the spot next to the bard. He signaled to the barkeep and was handed his own mug of ale. “That a new song? What happened? Did the Countess de Stael leave you again?”

The bard looks blearily over at him, obviously not his first ale. “What?” It takes the younger man a moment to understand the question, “No! No, it’s not about her. Not that you care.” he answered before turning back to his drink.

Geralt was shocked by Jaskier’s response, but he continued. “So was it one of the other lovely ladies you were with that broke your heart?”

Jaskier slams his drink down on the bar, making it slosh up over the rim some. “By the gods, why are you acting like you care. You made it quite clear, I am nothing to you but a menace that ruined your life.” Geralt actually flinched at that, and opened his mouth to try to apologize but before he could make a sound Jaskier continued, standing as he spoke, louder with each word, “If you really must know that song, that particular song is about you and your witch! About how every time she shows up she turns you inside out and upside down and destroys everything in her path, including...Including our relation...friendship.” Geralt was stunned to silence by the bards near confession and was only able to stare as Jaskier made a quick retreat to his room up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt stood outside Jaskier’s room, unable to bring himself to knock. It was easy enough to find out which room was the bard’s. At first the innkeeper was too busy laughing about the big bad Witcher and his lover’s spat, but once he found out that the information was the only way he would get Geralt to remove his hand from the man’s throat he was very forthcoming.

He didn’t want to think about why he felt nervous. It was only Jaskier, that’s what he told himself. Jaskier was never just anything. He was bright and funny, loud and happy. He smiled big, sung loud and forced his way into your life whether you wanted him to or not, until he fit so tightly that it left a gaping hole when he was gone, like an open wound. “Fuck.” Gerlat took a deep breath and knocked.

He could hear light, stumbling footsteps from inside the room and then the door swung open as Jaskier was speaking, not looking at who was on the other side. “I’m not interested in company tonight miss, thanks any..” He stuttered to a stop as his eyes met Geralt’s and a scowl formed on his face. He had his boots off, no jacket and his shirt open showing a tuft of dark hair on his chest making Geralt stop breathing for a moment. “What do you want?” The words had venom, and Geralt had to stop himself from taking a step backwards.

“I wanted to apologize.” It was barely more than a whisper but Geralt couldn’t bring himself to say it any louder. Jaskier actually blinked back his surprise and then took a step back to let Geralt into the room. Once the door was closed again the bard walked across the room to the small fireplace. Geralt stood facing the opposite way, looking out a small window watching the rain fall in sheets, “I am sorry for what I said to you the last time we were together. It was mean spirited and untrue.”

He turned towards Jaskier and could see that his words had not qwelled the man’s anger completely. “I should punch you in your stupid handsome face.” He tried to put the same venom into the words, but Geralt could hear it was not quite as bad, but there were tears in the bards eyes he was trying to blink away before they fell.

Knowing the pain Geralt saw there was because of him, broke his heart. He knew then, with all of his being that destiny may have tied him to Yennifer but his heart was only for Jaskier. He could only hope that he could show him that and that Jaskier felt the same.

“I would gladly let you, I deserve it for what I said, but I fear you would hurt your hand and affect your musical talents.” Geralt tried not to smile too much, not sure how much forgiveness he had earned yet.

Jaskier huffed a laugh, “Maybe I should just kick you in the balls instead.” 

“That might adversely affect some of my own talents.” Geralt did grin then, a sly one, eyeing Jaskier warmly.

“Oh ho ho, aren’t we full of ourselves.” Jaskier strutted over to the taller man, playfully shoving his shoulder. 

Geralt couldn’t help it, he grabbed the bard with one arm around his waist and pulled him flush to his front. Brushing his lips across Jaskier's cheek and whispering into his ear, “Not as full as I could make you, if you’d like.”

Jaskier pulled his head back, and looked at the Witcher with large eyes, “Are you fucking with me? Please don’t be fucking with me. You can’t imagine how much I have thought about this before now.”

Geralt brought his other hand up to the back of Jaskier’s head to pull him closer, “I can’t kiss you if you don’t shut up.”

Jaskier just gawked at him, as his hands gripped the front of Geralt’s leathers, “Fuck”, he said breathlessly as his eyes were locked on the other man’s mouth. 

“Hmm” was all Gerlat said before diving forward and pressing his lips to Jaskier’s. The feel of it lit a fire inside him, and he deepened the kiss immediately, Jaskier giving as good as he got. Soon though they had to break apart to breath. “Do you want to experience my talents bard?” Geralt spoke with a smile.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I would like that.” Jaskier cried out as he grabbed Geralt by the front of his breeches and pulled him towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after....or something like that


End file.
